


Ray Kowalski and the Really Bad, Not So Greatness Day

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Kowalski and the Really Bad, Not So Greatness Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tres_mechante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/gifts).



> This was originally just the last drawing because tres_mechante wanted Dief and Ray fanart, but I decided to write a snippet to go along with it and it grew from there

Once upon a time (on a Thursday actually) in a land not so far away, Ray woke up to a grey day. He was in a bad mood.

  


Ray grumbled as he dropped colorful Smarties in his coffee. Usually Smartie-coffee could get him out of any bad mood, but not today.

  


When he arrived at the police station he got into a fight with a man in a chicken costume. He was just about to say he'd kick the guy in the beak when chicken man slapped Ray in the face with his wing. Ray's mood went from foul to fowl.

  


When Ray got home that night he found Dief sitting on his couch.

'Did you break in?' Ray said as he looked around for Fraser.

Dief barked.

Ray sat down on his couch and Dief came up to him. Ray wrapped his arms around Dief's neck and breathed in his scent. Dief smelled like a bakery. As Ray closed his eyes and rubbed soft fur he thought that if happiness was a warm puppy than greatness was defiantly a warm half-wolf.

  



End file.
